Użytkownik:FunnyFranky/Brudnopis
Fragment 1 Daniel wylądował boleśnie na podłodze. Edith stała nad nim z kompletnym szokiem na twarzy. W końcu udało się jej go położyć! - Sorel! - zawołał trener. - Co się z tobą dziś dzieje? Żeby nawet Frasinati dała cię na glebę? - Przepraszam trenerze - odezwał się Daniel, podnosząc z podłogi. - Nie przepraszaj, tylko weź się w garść. A teraz siadaj zanim ktoś zrobi ci krzywdę. - Daniel posłusznie usiadł pod ścianą z dala od pozostałych. - Ty - trener wskazał na jednego z uczniów. - I ty, na matę. Edith po chwili namysłu podeszła do siedzącego w samotności nastolatka. - Jesteś dziś do bani - zaczęła prosto z mostu przysiadając się obok niego. - Zauważyłem - mruknął Sorel. - Słyszałam, że zerwałeś z Pam. - Ta. - W sumie całe dojo słyszało. - Taa. - Tylko trener nic nie wie. Pewnie by się wkurzył, że jakaś dziewczyna cię rozprasza, więc zakazałam chłopakom mu cokolwiek mówić. - Ok. - Nie przygnębiaj się z tego powodu. - Aha. Zapadła cisza, Ed rozważała co jeszcze powinna powiedzieć w takiej sytuacja. Tymczasem niespodziewanie odezwał się Daniel. Chłopak wpatrywał się tępo w przeciwległą ścianę. - Wiesz czemu zerwałem z Pam? - Plotki mówią, że cię zdradzała ze studentem. - Ta... A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? - Że to był twój kuzyn? - Nie. To akurat najmniej istotne w tym wszystkim. Najgorszy był fakt, że już dawno rozważałem rozstanie się z nią. Zanim dowiedziałem się, że gździ się z Jamesem, ale między nami było całkiem fajnie więc nie chciałem ryzykować. Teraz żałuję, że nie zdobyłem się na odwagę. - Skoro było między wami dobrze, to czemu chciałeś zerwać już wcześniej? - zdumiała się Frasinati. - Bo jest inna dziewczyna na której bardzo mi zależy i z którą chciałem być, ale się bałem, że ona nie zechce. A teraz jest już za późno, bo ona znalazła sobie innego. - Szkoda. - Taa. - Czyli dlatego jesteś taki przygnębiony? Nie dlatego, że Pam cię zdradzała, tylko z powodu tej drugiej dziewczyny? - Taa. - To masz problem. - Aha. - A próbowałeś jej powiedzieć o wszystkim? No wiesz, może by rozważyła twoją kandydaturę na chłopaka. - Nie chcę stawiać jej w kłopotliwej sytuacji i psuć naszych relacji, poza tym widzę, że jest z nim szczęśliwa, więc nie chcę jej tego psuć. Zwłaszcza, że to jej pierwszy chłopak. Ed westchnęła ciężko. - Trudna sytuacja. - Aha. - Cóż, jeśli coś mogłabym dla ciebie zrobić... - Posiedź ze mną do końca zajęć, okej? - W porządku. Chłopak zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ścianę. - A u ciebie jak? - odezwał się po chwili nie otwierając oczu. - To znaczy? - Jak ci się układa z Tonym? - Dobrze. Zrobił się strasznie romantyczny. Często gdzieś wychodzimy i spędzamy sporo czasu razem. Nie spodziewałam się, że związki są takie fajne. Fragment 2 Edith ubrana w elegancką sukienkę, siedziała na schodach przed swoim domem. Jej chłopak spóźniał się już godzinę, ale ta wciąż miała nadzieję, że się zjawi. Choć dobrze wiedziała, że nie przyjedzie. Zadzwonił do niej jakieś półgodziny przed rozpoczęciem balu i oznajmił, że idzie na zabawę z kim innym. Dziewczyna przyjęła to ze stoickim spokojem. Nie płakała, nie krzyczała, nie błagała by zmienił zdanie. Wysłuchała jego wypowiedzi do końca i rozłączyła się, a potem już w pełni gotowa do wyprawy na bal, wyszła przed dom i usiadła na schodach. "Więc tak boli złamane serce" - pomyślała. Zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego Daniel czuł się, aż tak rozbity kilka tygodni temu. Nie był w stanie na niczym skupić, ani skoncentrować i czuło się dziwny ból w skroniach i klatce piersiowej. - Biedny Daniel - odezwała się nastolatka. - O czym ty mówisz? - zdumiał się Zabb, który przez cały czas dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa. - Przecież to ciebie właśnie rzucił chłopak. - Wiem, ale on doświadczył podwójnego ciosu. Nie dość, że jego dziewczyna go zdradzała, to jeszcze ta którą kochał zakochała się w kim innym. To musiało być dwa razy gorsze, niż to co ja przeżywam. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, jak okropnie musiał się czuć. A Plagg! Jejku! Po śmierci Melly... To musiało być straszne, świadomość wieczności bez ukochanej. - Ed... - Albo ty i Odda! Wy to dopiero musicie cierpieć. Żyjecie, kochacie się, a jednak nie możecie być razem. Coś strasznego. - Przestań Ed! Nie możesz być normalna jak inne nastolatki i po prostu się popłakać? - Chciałabym, ale boję się że gdy zacznę to nie będę mogła przestać. Fragment 3 Edith Frasinati - niemal każdy w Collège Feux de Détresse słysząc to nazwisko myslał jedno - derp roku. Była jednak pewna osoba, która widziała w niej nie tylko najbardziej uderpioną personifikację internetowych memów, która miała nieszczęście nosić ta ziemia, ale również człowieka. Był to nastoletni Tony uczęszczający z Ed do jednej klasy. Chłopak całym sercem nienawidził brązowowłosej, choć Ed uważała że ów nienawiść bieżne się ze skrytej miłości. Czy miała rację? Któż to wie, aczkolwiek tony zaprzeczał. Fragment 4 - Oo! A widzisz tę konstelację? - zapytał Czarny Kot zakreślając w powietrzu jakiś skomplikowany wzór. On i Niebieska Żaba leżeli na dachu jednego z najwyższych budynków w Paryżu i wpatrywali się w gwieździste niebo. - Tę? - zapytała bohaterka z uśmiechem, również wskazując coś na niebie. - Dokładnie - odparł blondyn. - Nazywa się Czarny Kot, zaraz obok niego znajduje się Biedronka. Trzymają się za ręce. Drzewołaz zachichotała cicho. - A ta jak się nazywa? - bohaterka wskazała kolejne skupisko gwiazd. - To Uśmiech Czarnego Kota. Ed znów wybuchła śmiechem. - Serio nie masz pojęcia o gwiazdach - stwierdziła w końcu. - Najmniejszego - oznajmił chłopak uśmiechając się. - To pozwól że cię oświecę. Ten twój Czarny Kot, to Wielka Niedźwiedzica - oznajmiła brązowowłosa machając w powietrzu ręką. - Zaraz obok jest Mały Lew, a pod spodem Ryś. O a tutaj jest Kasjopeja. A tam Orion. - Jej, moje nazwy są znacznie lepsze. Ed opuściła dłoń, spojrzenie jednak nadal utkwione miała w nieboskłonie. Fragment 5 - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytał Adrien nieco zlękniony. - To wygląda jak ta okropna bańka w której zamknął się Władca Ciem - wyszeptał rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. - Bo właśnie w niej jesteśmy - odparł Plagg. On i Tikki unosili się po środku bańki, tak że każdy ich świetnie widział. Dookoła w czymś na kształt koła ustawieni byli wszyscy związani ze sprawą. Adrien, Marinette, Edith, Zabb, Fenny i Kamm. - To tak zwana Nicość - oznajmiła Tikki. - Skryliśmy się tu by w spokoju przedyskutować zaistniałą sytuację. - Edith ma rację, za daleko to wszystko zaszło. - Czego od nas oczekujecie? - zwróciła się do Kamm Tikki. - Wolności - odparło krótko Kwami Kameleona. - I odzyskania naszych form. Chcemy odzyskać życie, które nam niesłusznie odebraliście. - Niesłusznie? - Tak! Niesłusznie! To wy wszczęliście tę wojnę! - Ale wszyscy braliśmy w niej udział. - Podążaliśmy za swymi gameo, kto mógł przypuszczać, że prowadzą nas do zguby? Wina leży tylko i wyłącznie po waszej stronie. - Kara została wymierzona we wszystkich na równi. - Podążanie za gameo to nie tylko ślepa wiara w słuszność ich czynów - odezwała się Ed. - Nie możecie obciążać wyłącznie Tikki i Plagga. To również wasza odpowiedzialność, wasze zbrodnie i wasza kara. - Zamknij się. Ludzie nie mają tu nic do gadania! Wy jakoś nie ponieśliście żadnej kary, a to była też WASZA wojna. - A może ty choć raz się zamkniesz i dasz mi dojść do słowa? Nie próbuje nikogo wybielić i wy też nie powinniście. Kwami niby takie inteligentne, a nie potrafią przyjąć odpowiedzialności za własne czyny. Tu nie ma istot bez winy! Nie ma białych motyli! Każdy ma coś za uszami i każdy poniósł Karę. Dla was wieczność w Miraculach, dla nas śmierć i wojny. Znam historie Kwami. Przed Wielką Wojną był pokój, ład i harmonia. Magia którą dawały światu Kwami sprawiała, że ludzie niemal nie umierali. Gdy Kwami zabrakło, śmierć zawitała na świecie, ludzie zaczęli walczyć o przeżycie. To była nasz kara, życie bez was. Bez magii. Nie mów więc, że nie odpowiedzieliśmy za swoje czyny. - Wielka Opiekunko - zwróciła się do Edith Tikki, dziewczyna dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że do niej mowa. - Jakie jest twoje zdanie w tej kwestii? - Dajmy im wybór - odparła Edith. - Ci którzy pragną odzyskać formę, zostanie im ona oddana. Pozostali pozostaną w obecnej postaci. Fragment 6 Zabb siedział w pokoju. Podczas gdy panna Frasinati zajęta była porządkami w sąsiednim pokoju, on przeglądał Księgę Miraculum. Spis wszystkich jego braci pozostałych przy życiu. Ile z nich, zechce pozostać w swych Miraculach? Wtem w pokoju rozległ się cichy szept, który spowodował, że Zabb drgnął gwałtownie. - Witaj mój orsziku. Rzekotka odwrócił się gwałtownie, za jego plecami unosiła się Odda. - Słyszałeś dobre wieści? No pewnie, że słyszałeś, wszyscy już słyszeli! Czy to nie cudownie? Znów będziemy żyć! - Wspaniale. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. - Byłam w drodze do Tikki i Plagga, ale pomyślałam, że zajdę po ciebie. Razem będziemy mogli się przemienić. No dawaj - Odda wyciągnęła ku przyjacielowi łapkę i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Na co czekasz? Zabb spuścił wzroki i uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. - Ja nie wracam Odda. Zostaję przy Edith. - Przy... Przy Edith? - Odda po raz pierwszy zdawała się zupełnie nieprzygotowana na taką odpowiedź. A to przecież do niej nie podobne. W końcu zawsze była gotowa na każdą ewentualność. Tylko nie na te słowa. - Zabb z Edith spędzisz jeszcze góra 70 lat. - wyszeptała po chwili. - Ze mną możesz spędzić wieczność. A ty wybierasz ją? - Wieczność to długo - oznajmiło Kwami cichutko. - Edith mnie potrzebuje - dodał już nieco pewniejszym głosem, a ja potrzebuję jej. - Mówisz tak jakby była twoim kamasee. - Nie, jest dla mnie kimś znacznie ważniejszym. To moja gameo. - Ale ona umrze! Kiedyś jej zabraknie i co zrobisz wtedy? - Nadal będę pełnił rolę opiekuna jej rodziny. Będę pomagał ludziom, jak ona. Bo podążanie za gameo to nie tylko, stanie u jego boku za jego życia, ale i krzepienie jego idei gdy go zabraknie, tak by pamięć po nim pozostała. Taką rolę dla siebie wybrałem, służba ludziom, jak moja gameo. - Więc ja dla ciebie już nic nie znaczę? - Nie! Nie, skąd! Wciąż jesteś dla mnie ważna! Ale... Wieczność nie jest dla nas. Oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Kochamy się i nie możemy bez siebie żyć, ale nie umiemy ze sobą być. Mamy inne priorytety, obraliśmy inne drogi, które właśnie w tym miejscu się rozchodzą. Fragment 7 Niedzielny obiad w domu rodziny Frasinati, znaczy w moim domu, znaczy w domu moich rodziców. Jak co tydzień odwiedził nas wujek Jean-Luis, przychodził co niedzielę na obiad, a potem zostawał do późna spędzając czas ze swoim bratem, znaczy moim tatą. Dziś wyjątkowo odwiedziła nas również babcia Jeanne. Siedzieliśmy w szóstkę przy jednym stole, jedząc drugie danie. Przeżuwałam wolno jedzenie spoglądając co chwila na Rzekotkę. Kwami siedziało na talerzu i z pomocą noża, i widelca usiłowało jeść ziemniaki na nim ułożone. Niestety większość tego co udało mu się nałożyć na sztućce, lądowało to na blacie stołu, to na domownikach. W końcu niechcący, chyba niechcący, cisnął porcją kartofli we włosy mojej mamy. - Czy możesz przestać? - warknęła kobieta z grobową miną. - To był twój niedorzeczny pomysł bym jadł z pomocą tych metalowych patyków - oznajmił niezłomny Rzekotka, w końcu trafiając widelcem do swojej buziuńki. - To ty chciałeś jeść z nami przy jednym stole - warknęła mama. Mama i Zabb znali się od, w sumie od urodzenia mamy. W sumie to Rzekotka trochę wychował mamę. Do dziś nie odgadłam, skąd w nich ta wrogość względem siebie. - Mamo - odezwałam się. - Rzekotka to członek rodziny, ma prawo jeść z nami. - Jeść, a nie rozrzucać pożywienie po całym salonie. - Mnie tam to nie przeszkadza - odparł wujek Luis. - Przy małym nie czuję się przynajmniej jak ostatnia fleja - oznajmił brudząc przy tym swoją koszulkę sosem. - Dziękuję. Ktoś w końcu mnie docenia w tym domu. Widzisz Blanca, weź przykład ze szwagra. - Swoją drogą, to dość niezwykłe, że udało ci się go przekonać do jedzenia sztućcami - odezwała się babcia. - Ja nie mogłam go nawet przekonać do spokojnego siedzenia w jednym miejscu. - Wiem, pamiętam - odezwała się mama. - Swoją drogą Edith co tam słychać w szkole? - zwróciła się do mnie staruszka. - Chyba zdam - odparłam. - W porządku. A coś więcej? Jak sytuacja z rówieśnikami? Masz jakiegoś chłopca na oku? Na słowo "chłopca", zakrztusiłam się, a Rzekotka zarechotał. - Babciu! - No co. Masz już z piętnaście lat. Twoja mama w tym wieku wybywała na całe noce, żeby obściskiwać się z twoim ojcem. Na to zdanie moi rodzice zakrztusili się, a wujek Luis zarechotał. Widzicie w tym jakiś schemat? - Mamo! - No co? Tak było. Zabb potwierdzi. - Potwierdzam - zawołało Kwami, wyrzucając kolejną porcję ziemniaków prosto w sufit. - Nie interesuje się chłopcami - oznajmiłam pewnie. - Och! Wolisz dziewczynki? - Nie! - Woli swój komputer - wtrącił Rzekotka. - Z tego co wiem związki z przedmiotami nie są we Francji dozwolone - odezwał się wujek. - A co z tym całym Selerem? - Że czym? - No z tym chłopcem z karate rogatym. - Danielem - podpowiedziało Kwami. - No właśnie! Daniel Seler. - Daniel Sorel. - Tak, on. Zabb wspominał, że jesteście blisko. Na tę wiadomość wujek Lui zakrztusił się, a mama zachichotała. Widzicie już? Babcia chce nas wykończyć. - Co? - wykrztusił mężczyzna. - Mojego Sorela chcesz mi zepsuć? Ani się waż do niego zbliżać. Chłopak nie może się teraz rozpraszać. Mistrzostwa za pasem. - Nie zamierzam się do nikogo zbliżać - oznajmiłam wywracając oczami. - Daniel to buc i farfoś. Ja już skończyłam. Rzekotak idziemy. Trzeba cie wykapać. - Znowu - mruknęło Kwami odrzucając sztućce i wzbijając się w powietrze. - Niedawno mnie myłaś. - Jakbyś nie paćkał się przy każdym obiedzie, nie musiałabym cię co dzień szorować. Nie będziesz cały oziamniaczony siedział w moich włosach - oznajmiłam odchodząc od stołu. - Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy - zawołała za mną babcia. - Mnie to tak nie słuchał. - Wiem mamo, pamiętam. Fragment 8 Edith stała nad zlewem wypełnionym wodą w której siedział naburmuszony Zabb. Dziewczyna szorowała go obecnie szczoteczką do zębów po niebieskiej główce. Kwami westchnęło ciężko. - Dobrze, że nie masz futra. Byłoby jeszcze ciężej zmyć z ciebie tą skrobię - odezwała się dziewczyna. Nim Kwami zdążyło coś odpowiedzieć, po mieszkaniu rozszedł się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. - Otworzę! - zawołała nastolatka. - Doszoruj się sam - zwróciła się do Zabba wręczając mu szczoteczkę do zębów, po czym opuściła łazienkę. Otworzywszy drzwi dostrzegła za nimi wysokiego bruneta z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Nastolatek pod pachą ściskał kilka książek. - No cześć - przywitał się. - Co tu robisz? - Zaproponowałaś mi, że poduczysz mnie fizyki, nie pamiętasz? - Pamiętam, wyśmiałeś mnie. - Nie wyśmiałem, tylko ucieszyłem. To był śmiech radości. - Aha, a tekst "dzięki Frasinati, ale poradzę sobie sam"? - To było... - Daniel westchnął ciężko. - Dobra - przyznał w końcu nastolatek. - Nie chciałem twojej pomocy, ale teraz chcę. Mama zagroziła, że jeśli nie poprawię ocen to mogę pożegnać się z zawodami. To jak mogę wejść? Dziewczyna odsunęła się robiąc mu przejście. Chłopak wszedł do środka. Zdjął w progu buty, po czym udał się za Ed. - Ed kto to był? - zawołała pani Frasinati. - To tylko mój znajomy mamo. Przyszedł na korki z fizyki. - Jaki znajomy? - dobiegło z salonu podekscytowane pytanie babci, a kilka chwil później w progu pojawiła się ciekawska twarz Jeanne. - Dzień dobry pani mamo Edith. - Jestem jej babcią - oznajmiła kobieta z dumą. - Naprawdę? Wygląda pani tak młodo, że mógłbym wziąć panią nawet za jej siostrę, gdybym wiedział, że takowej nie ma. - Oj daj spokój - zachichotała staruszka. - Właśnie! - zawołała nastolatka. - Babcia jest cała pomarszczona i ma siwe włosy. Jak mogłaby być moją siostrą? - Czy nie wiesz czym są komplementy? - mruknął nastolatek. - Komplementy daje się na podryw. Podrywasz moją babcię? Jak tak to przestań, ona już jeden zawód miłosny przeżyła, nie potrzebuje drugiego... - Edith kochanie - zaczęła staruszka z rozbawieniem. - Poza tym ma na oku kogoś innego. - Przestań na mnie krzyczeć, nie podrywam twojej babci! - zawołał chłopak przerywając monolog nastolatki. - Jestem po prostu miły. - Sorel? - dobiegło z salonu tubalne wołanie Jan-Luisa i po chwili obok pani Charpentier zmaterializował się wujek Ed. - Trenerze? - zdumiał się szczerze nastolatek. - Chwila to jest ten Daniel Sorbet? - odezwała się Jeanne. - Przystojniak z niego. - Babciu! - Co ty tu robisz Sorel? - zawołał zszokowany Luis. - Edka okłamałaś mnie? Chyba ze sobą nie kręcicie? Na to dość bezpośrednie pytanie Daniel zaróżowił się nieznacznie i zerknął niepewnie na Ed. Dziewczyna jedynie wywróciła oczami. Nie było po niej widać nawet cienia zażenowania. Przywykła do podobnych zachowań ze strony swojej rodziny. - Nie wujku, nie okłamałam cię. Daniel przyszedł żebym dała mu korki z fizyki. - Twoja matka też tak mówiła jak przychodził w odwiedziny twój tata. Potem na świat przyszłaś ty. - Babciu proszę. - Mówię jak było. - Masz mi go nie popsuć Frasnati. - Nie zamierzam nikogo psuć - zapewniła nastolatka. - Daniel musi poprawić oceny, w przeciwnym razie nie weźmie udziału w zawodach. - Co!? - zawołał trener przestraszony nie na żarty. - Nie może nie wziąć udziału w zawodach! To moje złoto! - Co się dzieje? - obok Luisa pojawił się drugi z Jeanów. - Co tu się - mruknął nastolatek na widok dwóch trenerów. - Nie uwierzysz Jean, chcą mi odebrać złoto! - Spokojnie Jean, nigdy nie zdobyłeś złota, nie mają ci czego odebrać - uspokoił go jego brat. - To my już pójdziemy - weszła im w słowo Edith. - Tylko tylko dobrze go przygotuj i nie popsuj! - zawołał za oddalającą się parą Jean-Luis. - Spokojnie wujku! Nie popsuję - zawołała Ed, po czym zamknęła drzwi do swojego pokoju. - Więc... Jakie tematy przerabiasz? - Co robi u ciebie trener? I dlaczego jest ich dwóch - wyszeptał nastolatek ignorując pytanie brązowowłosej. Trzymane książki rzucił w nieładzie na biurko gospodyni. - Trener to mój wujek, brat bliźniak mojego taty. Przychodzi do nas na niedzielne obiady. - To wy... Jesteście spokrewnieni? - zdumiał się chłopak szczerze. - No, nie zorientowałeś się wcześniej? Mamy takie same nazwiska. - Myślałem, że to przypadkowa zbieżność. - To już wiesz, że źle myślałeś. - Swoja drogą to trochę dziwne, że dopiero po ośmiu latach naszej znajomości poznałem twoją rodzinę i dowiedziałem się, że trener to twój wujek. - Jesteś ignorantem, co poradzisz, a teraz przejdźmy do tej nauki. - Dobra, ale najpierw mógłbym skorzystać z toalety. Nastolatka wywróciła oczami. - Jest naprzeciw - oznajmiła. Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju i wszedł do toalety skrzętnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzał się po łazience. Była raczej średnich rozmiarów, można powiedzieć, że nawet mała, ale wystarczająca by pomieścić prysznic, sedes i zlew. Spojrzenie czarnowłosego zatrzymało się na tym ostatnim. Spoglądało z niego dwoje czarnych jak węgielki oczu. - Edith! - zawołał chłopak lekko wystraszony. - W niczym ci tam nie pomogę - odparła natychmiast brązowowłosa. - Kiedy w zlewie coś pływa! - Chłopak podszedł nieco bliżej. - To chyba żaba. - Rechocze. Rechot, rechot - obiegło ze zlewu. - Chwila, to ta Rzekotka o której ciągle gadasz? Chłopak nachylił się nad zlewem by lepiej przyjrzeć się zwierzęciu. - Prawdopodobnie. Niech sobie pływa, nic ci nie zrobi. - Kiedy się gapi. - Powiedz, żeby przestał. - Edith nie mogę załatwić się, kiedy w zlewie pływa żaba. - Maruda z ciebie - oznajmiła nastolatka otwierając drzwi toalety z rozmachem i wchodząc do środka. - Nie dotykaj go bo cię ugryzie - oznajmiła Frasinati, widząc że Daniel wyciąga dłoń w celu dotknięcia stworzonka. - Ugryzie? Żaby nie mają zębów. Nie mogą gryźć. - On ma zęby. - To co to za dziwny gatunek? - Australijski - odparła prędko Ed. - Tam wszystko ma zęby. Podeszła prędko do zlewu i wyciągnęła z niego Zabba. - Tylko nie nabałagań - oznajmiła opuszczając toaletę. Kilka minut później Daniel wrócił do pokoju nastolatki, dziewczyna siedziała na podłodze z rozłożonymi przed sobą książkami. - Zabierajmy się do pracy - oznajmiła rzucając w chłopaka jego zeszytem. - Powiedz mi co musisz poprawić. - A gdzie twoja żaba? - zapytał chłopak przysiadając się obok niej. - Śpi - odparła Ed wskazując podbródkiem pudełko po butach. - To nie trzymasz go w wodzie? Jako płaz powinien mieć stały dostęp do wody, bo skóra mu wyschnie. - Znawca, żab się znalazł. A ty trzymasz swoją żabę w akwarium? - Nie mam żaby. - No więc właśnie. Ja mam, a Rzekotce się jego pudełko podoba. Poza tym Rzekotka to nie żaba tylko drzewołaz. Przejdźmy do fizyki. Fragment 9 Podczas gdy Biedronka i Czarny Kot zostali otoczeni przez pół tuzina opryszków, Drzewołaz została sam na sam z Garamilą. - Znowu tylko ty i ja - uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa obracając w dłoniach swoje pałki teleskopowe. - Tym razem nie dam ci tak łatwo odejść. Edith zacisnęła dłonie mocniej na swoim lasso, po czym bez słowa ruszyła do walki z przeciwniczką. Garamila budziła w niej wyjątkowy strach, dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale już od ich pierwszego spotkania wiedziała, że nie należy jej bagatelizować. Walka między dziewczętami była zacięta. W końcu Drzewołaz udało się zarzucić lass na Garmilę. Mimo to dziewczyna nie wyglądała na specjalnie wystraszoną, wręcz przeciwnie uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, po czym ruszyła ku balustradzie, po czym zeskoczyła z mostu. Edith zdawała się kompletnie tym zaskoczona. Trzymała linę jak najmocniej umiała, by nie wypuścić przeciwniczki z rąk. Garmilla w tym czasie zaczęła rozhuśtywać linę, tak że po kilku minutach udało się jej wskoczyć z powrotem na most, wprost na zdezorientowaną Edith. Brązowowłosa wypuściła z dłoń lasso zwalając się na ziemię. Garmilla wykorzystała to i uwolniła się z więzów, po czym ruszyła ku oszołomionej dziewczyny. Ed podniosła się z ziemi patrząc na zbliżającą się przeciwniczkę. Garmilla nadal szczerzyła swe olśniewające zęby. Stanęła naprzeciw Niebieskiej Żaby, po czym uderzyła ją jedną z pałek w głowę. Edith zachwiała się i straciła przytomność, po czym przechyliła przez barierkę i runęła wprost do rzeki. Nim jednak spadła, Garmilla zerwała z jej kostki miraculum drzewołaza. - Drzewołaz! Na widok spadającej przyjaciółki, Czarny kot rzucił się jej na pomoc. Dosłownie. Powalił stojącego najbliżej przeciwnika, po czym przeskoczył przez barierkę i wskoczył do Sekwany. - Zbieramy się! Mamy to czego chciał - zawołała w tym samym momencie Garmila, po czym jej ludzie zaczęłi się wycofywać. Biedronka jednak nie zamierzała dać im tak łatwo za wygraną i ruszyła za opryszkami. ---- Czarny Kot wynurzył się z wody w ramionach ściskając Edith. Fragment 10 Zabb siedział grzecznie w swoim pudełku, gdy usłyszał jak drzwi pokoju Edith się otwierają, a w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewają czyjeś przytłumione kroki. Po chwili kroki ustały, a cichy melodyjny głos wypowiedział jego imię. - Zabb? - Kwami zamarło. Od wieków nie słyszało tego głosu, jednak bez problemu poznał do kogo należy. - Zabb jesteś tu? Kwami ostrożnie wyleciało z pudełka i wpatrzyło oszołomione w postać stojącą po środku pokoju. Długie, ciemnoszare włosy, srebrne cera i pomarańczowe oczy, i uśmiech tak olśniewający jak przed wiekami. - Odda - wyszeptał Zabb nie odrywając spojrzenia od przyjaciółki. - Witaj mój orsziku. Kwami sowy podeszło do fotela i usiadło na nim. Zabb natychmiast do niej podleciał i przystanął na jej kolanach. - Zmalałeś - oznajmiła Odda z szerokim uśmiechem. - Raczej ty wyrosłaś. Wyglądasz... - Zabb zamilkł usiłując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - Jak zawsze... To znaczy, jak kiedyś. Jesteś znowu... Sobą. - Nie musisz silić się na komplementy - zaśmiała się pomarańczowooka. - Nigdy nie byłeś w tym najlepszy. Odda wzięła stworka w dłoń i podsunęła bliżej oczy by móc go lepiej widzieć. - Tęskniłam za tobą Zabb. Przygoda bez ciebie to nie to samo - wyszeptała. - Brakuje mi ciebie. Wiąż nie mogę pogodzić się z myślą, że wolałeś zostać. Naprawdę nie pragniesz odzyskać formy? - Moja forma była dla mnie większą karą niż to - oznajmiło Kwami drzewołaza. Wzbiło się w powietrze i podleciało ostrożnie bliżej twarzy przybyszki. Wyciągnęło swą drobną rączkę w jej kierunku i ostrożnie dotknęło policzka Oddy. - Teraz przynajmniej mogę cię dotknąć, bez obaw że zrobię ci krzywdę - wyszeptało, po czym swoją drobną buzią, musnęło jej wargę. Odda uśmiechnęła się smutno. Zabb odsunął się od niej i zawisł kilkanaście centymetrów od niej. - Jakie wiatry cię przywiały? - Te co zawsze, przygody i tęsknoty. Chciałam prosić was o pomoc. Ciebie i Edith. ---- Fragment 11 Zabb, Poogo i Fabianna grają w monopoly. - Jeden, dwa, trzy - mruczał pod nosem Poo, przesuwając swój pionek sześć pół do przodu. W końcu zatrzymał się na polu należącym do Fabii. Kwami zmrużyło oczka z niezadowoleniem. - Płacisz mi 1000 dolarów - oznajmiła panna Sorel. - Niby z jakiej racji? - Mam na tym polu hotel, z takiej racji. - Kurwa zostanie mi tylko 200 dolców. Ja pierdole znów jestem spłukany, jak zawsze. Do chuja pana z taką grą. Kwami rzuciło banknoty w kierunku dziewczynki, po czym usiadło skwaszone i spojrzało na pozostałych graczy. Patrzyli na niego z co najmniej obrzydzeniem. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać Poogo, nie używaj takich słów przy dziecku! - zawołał Zabb wskazując na dziewczynkę. Mała pokiwała głową twierdząco. - Mam mówi, że tylko osoby o niskiej inteligencji i małym zasobie słownictwa, używają takich słów. Poogo prychnął. - Mam bardzo bogaty zasób słownictwa. - Jakoś nie widać. - Znam ponad 8 tysięcy języków. - Jak nawet nie ma tyle języków! - Bo niektóre to wymarłe języki. - Więc po co je umieć? - Im więcej wiesz, tym inteligentniejszy jesteś. - Phii, niby taki mądrala z ciebie, a używasz takich słów. - Niby co jest w nich złego? - To wulgaryzmy, używanie ich jest niekulturalne i ordynarne. - Jesteś ordynarny Poogo - oznajmił Zabb. - Mama też ciągle tak mówi - dodała Fabia. - Uważa, że nie powinno się używać przekleństw. Ja sama nie używam wulgaryzmów. Kiedy się zdenerwuję mówię karmazynowy pączek, albo orzeszku wszechmocny. - A wiesz co to znaczy? - Nie do końca, mama mnie tego nauczyła. - Typowe, używać słów których znaczenia nawet się nie zna. - Nie muszę znać znaczenia wszystkich słów na świecie, mam dopiero siedem lat! - Ja w twoim wieku studiowałem księgę uzdrowień. Wiek nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Zabb westchnął ciężko. Dobrze wiedział, że gdy ta dwójka rozpocznie wymianę zdań to prędko nie skończy. Kwami skierowało się ku stojącej w progu Edith. Kobieta stała oparta o framugę zajadając chipsy. - Aż łezka się w oku kręci, gdy tak na nich patrzę. Są trochę jak ja i Bianca -westchnęło Kwami zatrzymując się przy swej opiekunce. - Tylko z tego co mówiła babcia, nieco mniej destrukcyjni. - Ale wiesz, choć raz chciałbym skończyć grę. - To zmień swoich graczy - odparła Ed. - Nie zamierzasz interweniować? - zapytał niebieski stworek. Podobnie jak pani Sorel wpatrywał się w kłócącą się dwójkę. - Zwariowałeś? To moja córka. Jeszcze mnie przegada i wyjdę na głupią. Lepiej nie ryzykować. Chipsika? - A bardzo chętnie - Zabb zanurkował w paczce, chwilę później wynurzył się z niej w łapkach ściskając największego chipsa jakiego znalazł. - To może trochę potrwać - oznajmiła kobieta. - Chodź Rzekotka, zrobimy sobie frytki. Po tych słowach Eidth i Zabb zniknęli za drzwiami. ---- Ed kończyła właśnie przyrządzanie frytek, gdy do kuchni wleciał Poogo. Przeklinając pod nosem w tylko sobie znanym języku, podleciał do misy z owocami, zabrał jabłko i wyleciał z pomieszczenia. - Już skończyli? - zdumiał się Zabb, zasiadający na ramieniu przyjaciółki. - Na to wygląda - oznajmiła kobieta stawiając na stole dwa tależe z frytkami, jeden dla siebie, drugi dla Zabba. Chwilę później do kuchni weszła mała Fabia. Dziewczynka zasiadła przy kuchennym stole, naprzeciw mamy. Wyglądała na nieco przygnębioną. - Poogo chyba się na mnie obraził - mruknęła dziewczynka. - Chyba trochę za bardzo mu nagadałam. - Czy ty czujesz wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego co mu powiedziałaś? - Tak, trochę tak. - To niedobrze. Muszę nad tobą jeszcze popracować. Ja nigdy nie przejmuję jak powiem coś nie tak. Dziennie wypowiadam jakieś 10 tysięcy słów. Połowy z nich nie pamiętam, jakbym miała za wszystkie przepraszać, czy żałować życia by mi nie starczyło. - Dziwna jesteś - stwierdziła dziewczynka. - Wiesz, że wujek Adrien też często mi to powtarza? Swoją przypominasz go trochę. Czasem się zastanawiam, czy nie jesteście spokrewnieni, ale zaraz przypominam sobie, że przecież jesteś moją córką. - To ja mam tak samo. Często zastanawiam się co robię z taką popapraną osobą, ale zaraz przypominam sobie, że przecież jesteś moją matką. - To było niemiłe, ale dobre więc ci przebaczam. Fabia wywróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko. - To ja pójdę przeprosić Poogo - oznajmiła i wstała od stołu. - Unikalna z ciebie matka. Kiedy wyklułaś Fabię, myślałem że to cię zmieni, no wiesz staniesz się bardziej odpowiedzialna i będziesz bardziej uważać co mówisz. A ty nic a nic się nie zmieniłaś. - Wiem, jestem cudowna. - Zastanawiam się jak ty sobie te twoje dzieciaki wychowasz. - Nie przejmuj się Rzekotka. Ciebie wychowałam to i z nimi sobie poradzę. Fragment 12 - Dobra drużyno - zawołała Ed pełnym werwy głosem. - Witam na czwartym zebraniu PBNSS. - To beznadziejna nazwa - odezwała się Aleksis. Dwunastolatka siedziała na łóżku Ed obok Alex. Na stojącym obok fotelu zasiadała Marinette, a na podłodze przy łóżku siedział Adrien. - To samo jej mówiłem - oznajmił blondyn. - Ej ej! - zawołała pospiesznie Frasinati. - Co to ma być Fragment 13 Biedronka stała przed olbrzymim pomnikiem przedstawiającym piękną, długowłosą kobietę, - Chciałabym, chciałabym dobić tarrgu - oznajmiła szeptem. W tej samej chwili pomnik ożył i zwrócił swe oblicze ku zamaskowanej. - Paktu mówisz - przemówił, zaskakująco delikatnym głosem. - Chcę dowiedzieć się kim jest Władca Ciem i poznać sposób na pokonanie go. - A co możesz ofiarować mi w zamian? - Mogę - biedronka sięgnęła do torby. - Dać ci to - oznajmiła wyciągając kamień harmonii. Posąg spojrzał na niego krótko i roześmiał się. - Myślisz, że interesują mnie takie rzeczy? Wiesz czym są rzeczy materialne, dla mnie Wszechistoty? Śmieciami, zbędnym balastem. Ja chcę coś więcej. Coś znaczenie więcej. - Ale... - zaczęła Biedronka jąkając się. - Powiedziano mi, że... W zamian za kamień, że mi pomożesz... - Kamieni tu wbbrót - oznajmił posąg pokazując na kryształy dookoła. - Po co i coś, czego mam pod dostatkiem? - Więc co byś chciała? - Coś co masz najcenniejszego. - Ten kamień to najcenniejsza rzecz jaką mam! - zawołała chisterycznie nastollatka. Pokonała wiele kilometrów by dotrzec do jaskini i wiele przeszła by zdobyć kamień, a teraz okazuje się że na marne. - Nie. Ja nie chę kamieni. - Więc czego? - Twoją miłość. Miłość, którą darzy cię czarny kot. Fragment 14 - Pamiętasz jak wyglądała ta pradawna kraina? - Była bardzo ciepła. O wiele gorętsza niż Francja. Pamiętam wodospady, rzeki i jeziora. Łąki rozciągające się, aż po horyzont i lasy w których rosły przeróżne gatunki drzew, i krzewów. Były też góry, a w jednej z nich znajdowała się Jaskinia w której się przebudziliśmy. Po wielkiej wojnie wszystko się zmieniło. Łąki przeobraziły się w pustynie, lasy spłonęły, a rzeki i jeziora wyschły. Tylko góry przetrwały, ale jaskinia została zasypana, a wszelkie drogi prowadzące do niej zapomniane. Fragment 15 Paulina stała pod szyldem z wielkim napisem "Le Bouillon Chartier". Dziewczyna po raz kolejny spojrzała na wysłany przez jej przyjaciółkę adres. Bez wątpienia była na miejscu - 7 Rue du Faubourg Montmartre, tylko dlaczego u licha była to jedna z najdroższych restauracji w Paryżu? Chwile później zaczęli zjawiać się pozostali członkowie jej paczki. - Są już wszyscy? - zapytała, gdy z tostem w buzi podbiegła do nich Jeanne. - Tak - odpowiedział Patric. - Wszyscy poza Franczeską - mruknęła pod nosem Paulina. - Jak zawsze się spóźnia. - Napisałam do niej - oznajmiła brązowowłosa kończąc tosta. - Mamy wejść do środka i zająć stolik za wielkim kwiatkiem w doniczce. - Dobra - westchnęła Soler. - Chodźmy, bo się topię na tym słońcu. Cała paczka weszła do lokalu i zajęła wskazany przez Franczeskę pięcioosobowy stolik. Paulina rozejrzała się niepewnie dookoła. - Czuję się dziwnie nie na miejscu - mruknęła, na widok ludzi poubieranych w stroje wieczorowe. - Gdzie jest ta Franka? Mam nadzieję, przyjdzie zanim zjawi się kelnerka, bo nie mam zamiaru wydawać na nic z tej ich karty dań. - Nom, te ceny są niebotyczne - mruknęła Jeanne przeglądając leżące na stoliku menu i kończąc swego tosta. - Myślicie, że mają jakieś zniżki dla studentów? - Jeanne nie będziemy tu jeść - oznajmiła Paulina lekko poirytowana. - Niech ta Franka już przyjdzie bo... W tym własnie momencie do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka. - Dzień dobry! Witamy w Le Bouillon Chartier! Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie? - dobiegł ich znajomy głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli na ubraną w białą bluzkę i zgrabny fartuszek kelnerkę. Była to panna Bonnetty. - Fran? Od kiedy tu pracujesz? - zdumiała się Paulin. - Nie mogę panią zapewnić, że nasz indyk nie jest z wieprzowiny! - odparła nie na pytanie blondynka. Rozejrzała się dokoła pospiesznie, po czym nachyliła i zaczęła poufnym tonem. - Słuchajcie mam nie wiele czasu nim mój szef zorientuję się, że robię co innego niż to co powinnam. Więc udawajcie, że coś zamawiacie. Zgromadzeni postawili przed sobą menu, tak iż wyglądało to jakby zastanawiali się co wybrać. - Nie pracujesz w McDonaldzie? - Więc kuskus ze śliwką? - zapytała głośno Bonetty, po czym dodała o wiele ciszej. - Tam robię w weekendy, ale dziś mam wolne i zastępuję znajomą. - A nie pracujesz przypadkiem w O'Tacoss? - zdumiała się (wstaw imię jakiejś postaci). - Tam robię w tygodniu. - A co z pracą w markecie i centrum handlowym? - zdumiała się Paulina. - Jak nie pracuję w markecie to robię w centrum, a w nocy obstawiam jeszcze zmianę na stacji CPN - odparła Frna, zapisując coś w notesiku który trzymała w ręce. - A kiedy śpisz i studiujesz? - W międzyczasie. Ale do rzeczy, dawaj Paulina, po co to nadzwyczajne spotkanie? ---- - To kiedy będziemy mogli się spotkać tak na spokojnie? - Nie mam pojęcia, nie mam czasu. Cały grafik mam zawalony, aż do przyszłego roku. To znaczy metaforyczny grafik, nie mam czasu na prowadzenie prawdziwego. ---- - Dlaczego zawsze to ona wybiera miejsca spotkań? - A kto inny by miał? Ty? - Chociażby! - Sory bardzo, ale scholka katechetyczna nam nie odpowiada. - Mnie to by tam nie wpuścili, mam zakaz wstępu do obiektów związanych z religią. - Nie wszyscy mają układy z księżmi. - Nieważne, wszystko by było lepsze niż miejsca które Franka wybiera. - Ja tam lubię miejscówki wybierane przez sis. Poza tym nie zawsze ona to robi. Pamiętam raz ty decydowałeś. Pachniało tam kupą. - To i tak było lepsze niż wagon metra w drodze z jednej pracy Fraczeski do drugiej. Fragment 16 - Przestaniecie wreszcie! - wykrzyknęła rozwścieczona Jolie. - Dość tego! - Jolie ma rację, musimy zmienić tonację. A-dur będzie lepsze - odezwała się Nazz. - Jak każesz sis - odparła z uśmiechem Sophie. - NIE! Nie chodzi mi o wasz beznadziejny występ! Czy chodź przez chwilę możecie zachowywać się dojrzale?! Nasz świat się wali. Za chwile możemy wszyscy stracić życie. Kto wie, może większość z naszych bliskich już wyzionęła ducha, a wy jak gdyby nigdy nic śpiewacie sobie koreańskie przeboje z lat trzydziestych! Czy chodź przez chwilę nie możecie zachowywać się adekwatnie do sytuacji i być poważne!? Jesteście tak dziecinne, że czasem sobie myślę, że musi być z wami coś nie tak. Jesteście opóźnione, czy jak?! Nie widzicie co się dzieje? Kuzynki zamilkły i spojrzały po sobie. Z oczu Jolie zionęła prawdziwa wściekłość. Kto w podobnej sytuacji, pozwoliłby sobie na kontynuowanie recitalu? - Jolie - odezwała się po chwili niebieskowłosa. Martin lekko zdumiał ton jej głosu. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała by mówiła w podobny sposób. - Nie myśl sobie, że jesteśmy głupie. - Albo nie rozumiemy istoty sprawy - dodała Sophie, również nader poważnym głosem. - Świetnie widzimy co się dzieje. Rozumiemy, że każda sekunda dzieli nas od niechybnej zagłady. - Nie myśl też, że się nie boimy. - Jesteśmy śmiertelnie przerażone. Sis ręce tak się trzęsą, że ledwie trzyma pałeczki. - A sis nie przełknęła by kostki czekolady. Ale powiedz nam, czy otwarte okazywanie strachu, popadanie w panikę, czy wołanie o pomoc coś nam w tej sytuacji pomoże? Zapadła chwila ciszy, której Jolie nie była w stanie przerwać. Po chwili znów odezwała się Nazz. - Ludzie mają nas za wariatki, bo nie zachowujemy się jak wszyscy dookoła, nie zachowujemy się "normalnie". Nie stosujemy się do przyjętych przez społeczeństwo norm. - Ale powiedz, czy gdyby każdy z nas zachowywał się w tej chwili "normalnie" w jakikolwiek sposób by to pomogło? Czy gdybyśmy ja i sis trzęsły się teraz ze strachu, siedząc w milczeniu pod ścianą, jak ona - tu blondynka wskazała na Paulin. - Byłoby ci łatwiej sprostać tej całej sytuacji? - Nawet nie wiesz ile samozaparcia kosztuje nas ciągłe uśmiechanie się i nie popadanie w panikę. Jak trudno jest nam zgrywać wesołe i beztroskie dziewczyny. Jak niebywale ciężko jest starać się podnosić wszystkich na duchu, pocieszać i rozśmieszać, mając świadomość, że zaledwie cal dzieli nas od zatracenia. - Ktoś musi być wariatem, by ci normalni mogli być normalni. - Zdradzę ci sekret Jolie. Z sis wiemy lepiej niż ktokolwiek co dzieje się na świecie. Paulin może potwierdzić. - Nazz wskazała na czarnowłosą, która dotychczas siedziała wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Na dźwięk swojego imienia, Heller ożywiła się nieco i z delikatnym uśmiechem spojrzała na swą nemezis. - To prawda - odezwała się w końcu zachrypłym głosem. - Czasem są bardziej świadome powagi sytuacji, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. Dlatego tak bardzo ich nienawidzę. - Widzisz! - Poza tym póki nie mówisz do siebie, jest dobrze - dodała Sophie swym zwykłym tonem. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytała zdumiona Jolie, kompletnie zbita z tropu. - Proszę cię - odezwała się Nazz. - Od dawna wiemy, że kumplujesz się ze śmiercią. Póki z nią nie gadasz nie ma jej w okolicy, a póki nie ma jej w okolicy nikt nie zginie. Chyba logiczne? - S-skąd o tym wiecie? - zszokowała się brązowowłosa. - Lucek nam powiedział - odparła Nazzy z uśmiechem. Fragment 17 - Jest już późno - mruknęła Ed zerkając na zegarek. - Idź sobie. Daniel podniósł wzrok znad zadań, które dziewczyna nakazała mu wykonać. - Wyganiasz mnie? - Tak. - Nie pragniesz spędzić ze mną trochę więcej czasu? - zapytał uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. - Ostatnie czego pragnę to twoja obecność w moim pokoju. - Wiesz, taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć. - Oby. Idź już, bo mam plany na wieczór. - Spotykasz się z kimś? - Tak, jest cudowny. Bo nie jest tobą. - Jak możesz mi to robić!? - zawołał chłopak udając oburzonego. - Oddałem ci serce i ostatniego batona, a ty tak się odwdzięczasz? - Baton był owsiany, a twojego serca nigdy nie chciałam. - Okej, teraz sobie pójdę - oznajmił i wstał z podłogi. - Ale wiedz, że któregoś dnia cię zdobędę! - Jasne, chyba w snach. - Tam też - chłopak zgarnął swoje książki z biurka nastolatki i otworzył drzwi do jej pokoju. Już miał opuścić pomieszczenie, jednak zatrzymał się w pół kroku. - Odprowadzisz mnie? Trochę się boję twojego taty. ---- - Będę mógł wpaść we wtorek? - A musisz? - Edith? - z salonu wynurzyła się głowa pani Frasinati. - Już skończyliście naukę? - Tak. Daniel właśnie idzie do domu - oznajmiła brązowowłosa z uśmiechem. - A może chciałbyś zostać na kolacji? - Nie - odparła Ed za bruneta, niemal wypychając go za drzwi. - Ależ z chęcią zostanę - zawołał Daniel pospiesznie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Od takiej dawki nauki, strasznie wygłodniałem. - Tak czułam, chodź do salonu. Zostawimy cię na chwilę z Jeanem i moją mamą. Ed pomóż mi nakryć do stołu. - Mamo - zawołała oburzona Ed, gdy tylko kobieta i jej córka znalazły się w kuchni. - Kolacja to czas dla rodziny, a Daniel do niej nie należy. - Jeszcze. - Czy ty chcesz... Nie uważasz, że babcia jest nieco za stara na związek z siedemnastolatkiem? Fragment 18 Czarny kot/Szakal siedział na zewnętrznym parapecie okna. Towarzyszyła mu Drzewołaz przyklejona do ściany budynku. Oboje zaglądali przez uchylone okno do pokoju śpiącego nastolatka. - Serio musimy go zapraszać? - To bohaterski wieczorek integracyjny. - Nie chcę się integrować z Pandą. Nie lubię go. - A on nie lubi ciebie, tyle was łączy. A teraz pomóż mi otworzyć to okno, chyba ręka mi utknęła. Kilka minut później bohaterom udało się otworzyć okno i oboje stali w pokoju spowitym w półmroku. Jedyne światło dawały uliczne latarnie. Na łóżku pod ścianą leżał pogrążony we śnie nastolatek. Ed ruszyła powoli w jego kierunku. Adrian natomiast zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy łóżku, po czym zaczęła go szturchać. - Śpisz? - wyszeptała. - Mamo daj mi jeszcze pięć minut - mruknął chłopak przez sen, obracając się na drugi bok. - No pięknie, wziął mnie za swoją matkę - oznajmiła dziewczyna zakładając ręce pod boki. - Wstawaj Panda jest sprawa - dziewczyna pociągnęła. Fragmeny 19 Dziś chóry anielskie zstępują z nieba, By uczynić to co trzeba. Niech wasz mrok przyćmi nasz blask. Nie dostąpicie już nigdy łask. Padnijcie na kolana, upadli słudzy Pana. Nie dla Was skrzydła, ni dom Boży. Dziś każdy z Was się ukorzy. Niech ziemia na wieki Was pogrzebie, A wasze imię popadnie w zapomnienie. Wieczność spędzicie w kamień zaklęci. Czas nie złamie nałożonej pieczęci. Fragment 20 Choć od śmierci babci nieustannie padał wyjątkowo obfity deszcz, w dzień jej pogrzebu świeciło słońce. Podczas uroczystości pogrzebowych spotkać mogłam wielu wykładowców z uczelni na której studiowałam. Byli to dobrzy przyjaciele mojej babci, niektórzy z nich byli kiedyś jej uczniami. Na jej pogrzeb zjechała się większa część mojego uniwersytetu, a także zupenie opcy ludzie, których pierwszy raz widziałam na oczy. Babcia cieszyła się szerokim uznaniem w świecie nauki. Wielokrotnie spotkałam się ze stwierdzeniem, że bardzo przyczyniła się do głębszego poznania histori, nie tylko naszej, ale i całego świata. Niektórzy żartobliwie mówili, że zmieniła historię. Dla mnie babcia bardzo odległą osobą. Niewiele czasu mogłam spędzić w jej towarzystwie, a jej dziedziną nauki zwyczajnie mnie nie fascynowałam. Osobiście nigdy nie interesowałam się jej badaniami, czy odkryciami. Dlatego dla mnie, babcia była tylko babcią. Tą która dzwoni od święta, a z którą widuję się raz do roku podczas bożego narodzenia. Dlatego też nie rozumiałam, dlaczego wszyscy aż tak przeżyli jej śmierć. Ja będąc jej wnuczką, nie uroniłam ani łzy, podczas gdy mężczyzna stojący obok mnie, o wyraźnie azjatyckich rysach twarzy, co chwila ocierał oczy przemokniętą już materiałową chusteczką. Ludzie co chwila podchodzili do mojej mamy obejmując ją i wyrażając najszczersze wyrazy wzpołczucia. Jestem pewna, że mama nie znała nawet połowy z nich. Co jakiś czas, któryś z żałobników zarzucił hasłem "z pani matki była niezwykła kobieta", "naprawdę będzie jej nam brakować". Staliśmy nad mogiłą, słońce paliło nas w karki, kapłan kończył przemawiać, a ciało babci zaległo na dnie przeznaczonego jej dołu. Ceremonia dobiegła końca, a ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Azjata, który nie przestawał płakać wziął się w garść i objął stojącą obok staryszkę. Oboje podeszli bliżej grobu i złożyli na nim bukiety nieznanych mi wtedy kwiatów. Dziś wiem, że określane były mianem kwiatów świetlika. Pochwili dołączyła do nich jeszcze jedna kobieta w podeszłym wieku, z podobnym bukietem. Po czym cała trójka oddaliła się. Przy mogile zostałam sama z mamą. Tata i Mikołaj zaprowadzili żałobników do restauracji w której miała odbyć się stypa. - Idziemy? - zwróciłam, się do mamy. Mama bez słowa skinęła kiwnęła głową. Odwróciłyśmy się by odejść. W tym samym jednak momencie, podeszło do nas kobieta o pastelowych włosach. W dłoniach ściskała barwny lampion. - Izabela? - zwróciła się do mojej mamy. - Niezwykle wyrosłaś. - Czy my się znamy? - odezwała się mama lekko zdezorientowana. - Miałam okazję cię poznać, gdy skończyłaś 14 lat. - Wybacz, ale nie kojarzę pani. - Nie szkodzi, wasza pamięć jest zawodna. To naturalne. Na imię mi Kamma. Jestem przyjaciółką twojej matki. - Chyba była pani jej przyjaciółką. Moja mama nie żyje. Kamma uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, co nieco zdegustowało zarówno mnie jak i moją mamę. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale jej śmierć, nie sprawi że przestanę być jej przyjciółką. Żadno z nas nie przestanie. Kama zrobiła delikatny ruch ręką, w kierunku pobliskich drzew. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam stojących tam, zakapturzonych ludzi. Każdy z nich trzymał coś w rękach. - Dwa dni temu zgasła kolejna gwiazda Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy. Postanowiliśmy przyjść i oddać jej należytą cześć. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciw. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie - mruknęła mama. - Dziękuję - Kobieta podeszła bliżej mogiły - Twoje światło, na zawsze będzie płonąć w naszych sercach. Dobiegł mnie jej cichy szept. Po tych słowach wypuściła z dłoń swój lampion, który poszybował wysoko w przestworza. Kątem oka spostrzegłam, że z pobliskiego drzewostanu, wzbiło się więcej podobnych lampionów. - Nim odejdę, chciałabym cię zapytać. Czy wiesz światło? - Proszę? - Czy wieszkto stał się nowym strażnikiem Yssy Fragment 21 - No dalej. - Proszę cię Adrian, nie nalegaj. - Przyznaj mi w końcu rację Elie. - Adrian proszę... - Elie to tylko dwa słowa. - Nie chcę tego robić. - Proszę, jeśli nie dla mnie, zrób to dla siebie. - Nie powiem tego, nie zmusisz mnie. - Chcę usłyszeć to z twoich ust. Chcę żebyś w końcu zdała sobie z tego sprawę i zaakceptowała fakt, że... - Nie mów! - Nie mów czego? - Nie powiem. - Tego że... - Cicho! - Och daj spokój, czego ty się boisz? Że cię zostawię? - Przecież oboje znamy prawdę, po co to uwypuklać. - Skoro wiesz jaka jest prawda, co ja tu robię? *milczenie* - Elie przestań się okłamywać. Proszę spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi to prosto w oczy. - Nie mogę... - To nie możesz czy nie chcesz? - Nie mogę i nie chcę. Jeśli to zrobię... Jeśli wypowiem to na głos, to stanie się to faktem dokonanym. Nie będę mogła już tego cofnąć. - Elie... - Nie. - Proszę... - Nie zmuszaj mnie. - Musisz to zaaceptować. - Nie chcę! Nie zamierzam zaakceptować tego, że nie żyjesz! - Tak Elie, nie żyję. - Ty nie żyjesz Adrian. Już cię przy mnie nie ma. Odszedłeś. Kategoria:Szkice